familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
London, Kentucky
London is a 4th-class city in Laurel County, Kentucky, in the United States. It is the seat of its county. The population was 7,993 at the time of the 2010 U.S. census. London, Kentucky, is the second-largest city named London in the United States and the fourth-largest in the world. History Upon the establishment of Laurel County in 1825, a vote was held to provide for the new area's seat of government. The land offered by John and Jarvis Jackson was selected, along with their suggested name of London, honoring their English heritage.Rennick, Robert. Kentucky Place Names, p. 178. University Press of Kentucky (Lexington), 1987. Accessed 1 Aug 2013. The town was founded the next year; its post office established in 1831; and its city rights granted in 1836.Commonwealth of Kentucky. Office of the Secretary of State. Land Office. "London, Kentucky". Accessed 1 Aug 2013. Geography London is located at (37.127504, -84.084181) and at an elevation of 1,240 feet (378 m).Retrieved on 2009-12-22 According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Between the 2000 and 2010 censuses, the city annexed a significant portion of land. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 5,692 people, 2,400 households, and 1,461 families residing in the city. The population density was 738.1 people per square mile (285.0/km²). There were 2,676 housing units at an average density of 347.0/sq mi (134.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.03% White, 1.83% African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.69% Asian, 0.11% from other races, and 1.02% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.47% of the population. There were 2,400 households out of which 25.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.8% were married couples living together, 13.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.1% were non-families. 35.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.16 and the average family size was 2.78. In the city the population was spread out with 19.3% under the age of 18, 9.7% from 18 to 24, 28.1% from 25 to 44, 23.4% from 45 to 64, and 19.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 87.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $27,283, and the median income for a family was $34,340. Males had a median income of $32,355 versus $19,873 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,046. About 19.4% of families and 20.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 31.9% of those under age 18 and 18.4% of those age 65 or over. Climate London is located in a transition area between a humid subtropical climate (Köppen Cfa) and a humid continental climate (Köppen Dfa). Summers are hot and humid with frequent storms. July is the warmest month, with an average high of and an average low of . Winters are cold with a few mild periods. January is the coldest month with an average high of and an average low of . The highest recorded temperature was on June 29, 2012, and the lowest recorded temperature was on January 19, 1994. May has the highest average rainfall of and October has the lowest average rainfall of . |date=August 2010 }} Education All of the following schools (excluding private schools) are administered by the Laurel County School District. Primary schools * Hunter Hills Elementary School * Wyan Pine Elementary School * London Elementary School * Cold Hill Elementary School * Bush Elementary School * Colony Elementary School * Johnson Elementary School * Camp Ground Elementary School * North Laurel Middle School * South Laurel Middle School * Sublimity Elementary School * Laurel County Day Treatment * London Christian Academy (private) * Hazel Green Elementary School * Keavy Elementary School High schools * North Laurel High School * South Laurel High School * McDaniel Learning Center Colleges * Laurel Technical College * Somerset Community and Technical College -- (Laurel Campus) * Union College at The Bennett Center -- (Laurel Campus) Economy Major employers in London include:London Laurel County Community Profile *ABC Group *Aisin *Bimbo Bakeries USA *Flowers Foods *Flav-O-Rich *Hearthside Food Solutions *Highlands Diversified Services *Springleaf Financial *Laurel Grocery Company https://www.laurelgrocery.com *Senture *SourceHOV *Walmart *Xerox Notable people * Teel Bruner - College Football Hall of Fame inductee. * Chera-Lyn Cook - Miss Kentucky 1998; placed 4th runner-up to Miss America 1999. * Silas House - author * Gene Huff - politician * Nan Phelps - artist * Flem D. Sampson - forty-second Governor of Kentucky. See also *Sue Bennett College *London-Corbin Airport *Corbin-London, KY Combined Statistical Area References External links * London Kentucky Laurel County Events Calendar * City of London * London City Guide * Laurel Tourism * Laurel County History Museum & Genealogy Center *Laurel County Public Library Category:Cities in Kentucky Category:County seats in Kentucky Category:Cities in Laurel County, Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1836 Category:1836 establishments in the United States